Descendants Of The Sun (HaeHyuk ver)
by HaruHaru10
Summary: Saat aku melihatmu semua terhenti. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku merasa seperti itu. Kau datang seperti mimpi di suatu hari nanti. Hatiku bergetar, aku merasakan kau adalah takdirku. DOTS HaeHyuk ver / Remake Story / HaeHyuk / TeukChul / GS.


Descendants Of The Sun (HaeHyuk ver.)

Disclaimer: Remake story drama Korea Descendants Of The Sun "Haehyuk version".

Warning: Genserswitch for Eunhyuk, Heechul, Yesung.

Casts:

Lee Donghae (Yoo Shi Jin) Lee Eunhyuk (Kang Mo Yun) Park Jungsoo (Seo Dae Young) Kim Heechul (Yoon Myung Joo) Cho Kyuhyun (Song Sang Hyun) Kim Yesung (Ha Ja Ae)

And other casts

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

680 m sebelah selatan garis batas militer DMZ.

Malam yang gelap ada sekelompok militer sedang menyusuri padang ilalang.

Sekelompok militer lain beserta pimpinan mereka sedang rapat.

"Sekitar jam 1:00 dini hari. Angkatan Spesial Korea Utara melewati garis batas militer DMZ. Mereka menggrebek Post Jaga 301 dan menyandera 2 tentara kita. Mereka sedang dikurung."

"Dalam pengurungan? Apa mereka mengirim 3 orang laki-laki untuk memulai perang atau sesuatu?" tanggap orang yang memakai jas setelah mendengar penjelasan.

"Ini adalah provokasi, Seseorang yang bermain dengan garis batas militer DMZ adalah pelanggaran perjanjian gencatan senjata, pihak Koea Utara memprovokasi kita dan berharap kalau mereka akan menembak jadi mereka bisa menggunakan alasan itu untuk bernegosiasi dan mendapatkan keuntungan dalam six-party talks yang akan datang." Ujar Letnan Umum Kim.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita tidak bisa memberikan kesenangan yang diharapkan Korea utara tapi juga tidak bisa membiarkan kedua tentara yang disandera."

"Kita harus membawa kedua tentara itu kembali secara diam-diam. Saya telah menyiapkan angkatan khusus, yaitu Team Alpha." Ujar Letnan Umum Kim.

...

Team Alpha yang diketuai oleh Lee Donghae datang ke garis batas militer DMZ. Ia dan rekannya yaitu Jungsoo meninggalkan dan melepas semua senjata untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan pihak Korea utara. Mereka berdua masih berhubungan dengan Letnan Umum Kim menggunakan headset.

"Angkatan khusus Korea utara, sebaiknya kalian pergi dari perbatasan dan serahkan sandera dengan baik-baik." Ujar Donghae. Mereka berhasil masuk ke tempat sandera. Disana juga ada ketua angkatan khusus Korut (Korea Utara).

"Aku tak mau pergi begitu saja setidaknya aku harus membunuh salah satu dari Team Alpha", ujar ketua angkatan khusus Korut. Ia mengeluarkan pisau dan menanggalkan senjata api.

Donghae setuju untuk bertarung, ia dan Jungsoo juga mengeluarkan pisau. Mereka bertarung.

Donghae dan Jungsoo berhasil melumpuhkan anggota angkatan khusus Korut, dan Jungsoo membawa sandera keluar dari markas. Sekarang tinggal para ketua pasukan khusus yang ada di dalam markas. Bel peringatan terus berbunyi tapi mereka terus bertarung.

Mereka saling menyerang dan akhirnya keluar markas. Jungsoo juga masih bertarung diluar.

Ketua angkatan Khusus Korut berhasil menyayat perut Donghae. Donghae mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher si ketua tapi ia tak segera menyayat leher si ketua.

"Aku tak memikirkan kalau kau bisa membunuhku. Orang-orang di negaramu sangat penuh pertimbangan jadi kau tak bisa menembak duluan. Tapi kita berbeda." Ujar ketua angkatan khusus Korut.

Salah satu anggota angkatan khusus Korut menodongkan pistol ke kepala Donghae.

"Kita sudah membuat batas pemisah selama 70 tahun. Tapi Anda masih salah paham. Kita selalu siap untuk menembak duluan untuk menjaga perdamaian." Balas Donghae.

Ketua angkatan khusus Korut melihat kesekeliling dan ada satu tentata Korsel (Korea Selatan) yang bersiap menembak dengan selaras panjang tepat ke kepala tentara Korut yang menodongkan pistol ke Donghae.

"Saya tidak ingin Anda membuat kesalahan lain. Saya tidak pernah menyela musuhku ketika mereka membuat kesalahan." Lanjut Donghae.

"Aku datang sebagai prajurit. Aku harus kembali dengan status yang sama." ujar ketua angkatan khusus Korut. Turunkan pistol kalian."

Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu Prajurit Lee Donghae."

"Saya tahu, tapi saya tak ingin melihat ketua setiap tahun. Saya juga senang bertemu dengan Anda Letnan Senior Ahn Jung Hoon."

Letnan Senior Ahn mundur beserta anggotanya. Donghae memberi laporan melalui headset pada pimpinannya kalau Team Alpha berhasil menjalankan tugas.

...

-=Descendants of the Sun=-

...

Team Alpha mendapat liburan, Donghae dan Jungsoo pergi ke taman hiburan. Mereka main tembak-tembakan yang berhadiah.

"Aigoo aku tak percaya kalau skorku jelek, apa ada yang salah dengan senjata mainannya?" Keluh Donghae, ia mengutak-atik pistol yang ia gunakan. Mereka tak nyaman dengan senjata yang mereka gunakan di taman hiburan itu.

Tiba-tiba pegawai taman hiburan merebut senjata mainan itu. "Kalian tak boleh memperlakukan pistol itu dengan buruk. Pistol ini adalah pistol Delta Force dari U.S yang digunakan dalam perang gurun pasir. Ini berbeda dengan pistol yang kau mainkan saat wajib militer."

Donghae hanya tersenyum.

Seseorang berteriak pencuri dan menyuruh seseorang untuk menghentikan pencuri tersebut. Si pencuri melihat motor pengantar makanan lalu menggunakannya untuk kabur.

Jungsoo meminjam pistol mainan milik Kwang Soo lalu bersiap menangkap si pencuri. Donghae mengikutinya. Mereka bersiap menembak si pencuri. Mereka berdiri di tengah jalan dan saat jarak hanya 5 meter dengan pencuri, mereka lalu menarik pelatuk pistol dan berhasil menjatuhkan si pencuri. Kwang Soo yang melihat mereka jadi kagum.

Jungsoo mengembalikan barang yang di curi pelaku yang juga merupakan pemilik motor. Pemilik menyalakan motor dan motornya baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya lapor polisi saja." Ujar Jungsoo memberi saran.

"Aku tak mau. Lebih memusingkan memanggil polisi daripada pencuri kupon. AKu tak ada hubungannya dengan dia yang terluka, jadi jangan pernah telfon aku gara-gara dia." Ujar si pemilik lalu pergi dengan motornya.

Jungsoo menelpon pihak medis. Donghae mengobati pemuda pencuri itu dengan menaruh gips kayu di kakinya. "Jika kau jatuh dengan tak benar, lukamu tidak akan sembuh dan kau akan menderita sepanjang hidupmu." Setelahnya, Donghae meminta pegawai hiburan tadi untuk menjual boneka, serta spidol yang ada di tokonya.

...

Donghae dan Jungsoo membawa boneka ke kafe dan menaruh boneka itu disamping mereka duduk. Mereka mendapat tatapan aneh dari pengunjung kafe yang lain. Mereka malah bercanda dengan boneka itu.

"Donghae-ah. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pencuri tadi, apa dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Jungsoo.

"Dari yang aku lihat pemuda pencuri kupon itu tahu bagaimana jatuh dengan benar dari motor. "Dia terlihat seperti atlet. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Seorang Atlet harus bertemu dengan sunbae yang benar." Ujar Jungsoo.

"Apakah kau tiba-tiba teringat dengan masa lalumu yang kelam?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku merasa masa laluku memang membuatku sedih dan sedikit merasa kepahitan."

"Hyung. Aku ingin tahu di masa kau masih muda dulu, apakah kau banyak melakukan hal-hal buruk?"

"Aku pernah di usia anak itu, jika ingin menjadi atletis maka harus bertemu dengan mentor yang baik."

"Apa anak itu mengingatkanmu pada masa kelammu dulu?"

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada anak tadi."

"Saat kau diusianya. Apa kau banyak melakukan hal buruk?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya. Aku yang mempengaruhi orang-orang untuk melakukan hal buruk."

"Aishhh.. kau sangat kejam Hyung."

Ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Dari battalion tapi bukan battalion mereka. "Jangan angkat teleponnya!" Ujar Jungsoo.

"Aku tak mau, aku akan mengangkatnya dan akan menyuruh dia (si penelpon perempuan) untuk datang ke kafe. Jadilah pria sejati. Kau harus menemuinya dan memutuskannya."

"Ya, Donghae-ah. Aku akan membelikan makan malam daging sapi untukmu." Ujar Jungsoo membujuk.

"Hyung, gajiku juga cukup untuk beli daging." ujar Donghae tak terpengaruh, ia sudah akan menggeser layar ponselnya, tapi Jungsoo menjauhkan tangan Donghae.

"Aku akan mengatur kencan buta untukmu. Sepupuku bekerja di penerbangan dan mempunyai banyak teman."

"Baiklah." ujar Donghae setuju dan ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jungsoo, lalu Jungsoo menolak telepon yang masuk ke ponsel Donghae.

"Hyung pinjam ponselmu." Pinta Donghae.

Jungsoo mencari-cari ponselnya tapi tak ketemu. Ia teringat, saat ia membantu Donghae menolong si pencuri tadi, si pencuri mencopet ponselnya. Jungsoo sempat mencurigai si pencuri tapi karena petugas penyelamat datang ia mengabaikannya.

Donghae mengejek Jungsoo yang bisa kecopetan.

"Aku akan membunuh bocah itu." Ujar Jungsoo.

"Aku pikir kau merasa kasihan padanya." Ejek Donghae.

Donghae dan Jungsoo bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit tempat pemuda itu dirawat.

...

Pemuda tadi diturunkan dari ambulans. Ternyata dua boneka yang diminta Donghae tadi di letakkan di samping kanan kiri di kepala si pemuda dan diikat dengan tali. Si pemuda itu malu dan meminta petugas untuk melepaskan boneka itu.

Pemuda itu dibawa masuk oleh perawat, dan ponsel Jungsoo terjatuh. Petugas penyelamat mengira kalau ponsel itu milik si pemuda tersebut, ia lalu memberikannya pada perawat.

Ada telepon masuk ke ponsel Jungsoo dari Kim Heechul. Perawat mengangkatnya, mengatakan kalau pemilik ponsel masuk rumah sakit.

Seorang dokter muncul, dia Lee Eunhyuk. Dialah yang akan menangani si pemuda tadi. Di lengan si pemuda tersebut ada pesan "dia mungkin patah tulang rusuk dan kesleo di pergelangan kaki."

"Siapa namamu dan siapa yang menulis itu?" Tanya Dr. Eunhyuk.

"Namaku Kim Kibum. Orang yang melakukan semua ini padaku yang telah menulisnya. Aku minta bonekanya segera dilepas."

Eunhyuk mengerti dan menyuruh pasien itu untuk tak bergerak lalu meminta perawat untuk mengurus keperluan.

"Siapapun yang melakukan pertolongan ini padamu ia melakukannya dengan baik. Sangat terampil." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyentuh dada si pasien. Pasien itu kesakitan begitu juga saat Eunhyuk menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Eunhyuk membaca pesan di lengan si pasien, "si bocah itu adalah pencuri dan kalau bisa perlakukan bocah itu dengan hal yang paling menyakitkan."

"Kau pencuri?"

"Bukan. Aku adalah korban." Bela si pasien.

Eunhyuk hendak melakukan sinar X untuk memeriksa tulang rusuk dan ankle pemuda itu. Tak lama Eunhyuk mendapat panggilan dari kepala rumah sakit. "Perawat Choi, panggil aku jika hasil X-ray sudah keluar." Pinta Eunhyuk.

Perawat Choi memberikan ponsel Jungsoo pada Kibum. "Aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu dengan ponsel itu."

Pemuda itu menyiman ponsel Jungsoo di sakunya lalu ia menelpon temannya untuk membawa motor ke rumah sakit Hae Sung segera, karena dia tak ingin menjalani pemeriksaan X-ray.

Eunhyuk bertemu dengan pimpinan rumah sakit Hae Sung. "Saya menyelesaikan thesis yang Anda tugaskan."

"Kau bekerja dengan keras. Apa ini bantuan buat studimu?".

"Ya, saya mendapat banyak melakukan studi yang harus diselesaikan".

"Segera selesaikan studimu untuk menjadi seorang Profesor." Ujar kepala rumah sakit memberi saran.

Dibalik kaca rumah sakit, tanpa sengaja Eunhyuk melihat pemuda pencuri itu berjalan. "Oh saya minta maaf, Seorang pasien sedang kabur sebelum mendapatkan perawatan apapun."

Kepala rumah sakit menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk menangkap pasien itu dan ia berhasil membawa pasien itu kembali ke ruang UGD. Perawat Choi dimarahi oleh kepala perawat Kim Yesung karena membiarkan pemuda pencuri kupon itu kabur. Namun tak lama Eunhyuk membawa pemuda itu.

"Oh Ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Jika aku tertangkap oleh Hyungnimku, aku tidak akan terbaring di gawat darurat namun di ICU".

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter untuk membawa kembali pasienku." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Isi formulir penolakan jika memang kau tak ingin mendapat perawatan dan bayar biaya konsultasinya dengan dokter." ujar kepala perawat Kim.

"Aku tak akan membayar biaya rumah sakit apapun, karena aku merasa belum pernah mendapat perawatan." ujar Kibum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menelepon polisi." ujar kepala perawat Kim.

Mendengar kata polisi, pemuda pencuri kupon itu menjadi takut. Dia berpura-pura ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Baiklah, jika aku meninggalkan ponselku kepadamu, bisa kan?"

Eunhyuk kesal dengan sikap pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak lama ponsel yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu berbunyi. Nama dari penelpon itu adalah Big Boss.

Namun Eunhyuk tak ingin menjawab panggilan itu. Ponsel yang diberikan pemuda itu adalah ponselnya Jungsoo.

...

Donghae dan Jungsoo datang ke rumah sakit Haesung. "Hyung. Anak itu belum menjawab teleponnya."

"Jika dia tertangkap. Dia akan mati." ujar Jungsoo. Jungsoo dan Donghae pun masuk kedalam rumah sakit Hae Sung. Tak lama pemuda itu berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit Haesung. Jungsoo dan Donghae masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit Haesung. Donghae menelpon dan mendengar bunyi deringan ponsel Jungsoo dari arah Eunhyuk. Karena terus menelpon, Eunhyuk pun mengangkat ponsel Jungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Eunhyuk melihat ponsel itu adalah panggilan dari Big Boss. "Big Boss ?"

"Ah iya, kenapa Anda yang membawa ponsel itu?"

"Pasien saya meninggalkan ponsel itu pada saya. Apakah Anda adalah wali pasien saya?"

"Bukan. Tapi ponsel itu terkait dengan kami." Jawab Donghae.

Kemudian Eunhyuk melihat tempat tidur pasien pencuri itu, namun pemuda itu ternyata sudah pergi.

"Apa Anda mendengarkanku? Dimana pencuri itu?" ujar Donghae.

"Apa anda mungkin… orang yang ingin mengirimkan dia(pemuda pencuri) ke rumah pemakaman?" tanya Eunhyuk, karena perkataan pemuda tadi ditambah nama Donghae di ponsel Jungsoo adalah Big Boss.

Donghae berusaha membuat suasana tenang dan menjelaskan ada kesalahpaman diantara mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk menyuruh perawat Choi untuk menyuruh Donghae serta Jungsoo untuk menunggu di luar ruangan gawat darurat. Jungsoo serta Donghae menunggu di luar. Saat berbalik, baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpapasan muka satu sama lain. Kemudian Eunhyukpun fokus menangani pasien gawat daruratnya.

Donghae dan Jungsoo tersadar pemuda pencuri kupon itu sudah pergi. "Melihat situasi ini pasti dia meninggalkan ponselnya di sini." Ujar Jungsoo.

"Iya agar bisa kabur."

"Sebaiknya kita mencari dia di luar. Sepertinya dia tidak jauh dari sini." ujar Jungsoo.

"Kau mencarinya sendiri saja Hyung." Ujar Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eunhyuk. Ia memandangi Eunhyuk sambil senyam senyum, Donghae mulai tertarik dengannya. Donghae berpura-pura bergaya perutnya sakit, dan merasakan seperti sakit usus buntu. Namun Jungsoo tak ingin Donghae berpura-pura, dan terpaksa Donghae harus menemani Jungsoo mengejar pemuda pencuri kupon itu. Sementara, Eunhyuk menangani pasien UGD-nya.

"Sepertinya mereka anggota gengster?" ujar perawat Choi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku lebih ahli dalam menggunakan pisau daripada mereka." Ujar Eunhyuk. Si pasien yang mendengar itu ketakutan, karena sekarang Eunhyuk sedang menjahit luka pasien, tapi ia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

...

Saat berada di luar rumah sakit, tanpa sengaja Donghae dan Jungsoo melihat pemuda pencuri itu disiksa oleh bos premannya. Jungsoo emosi melihatnya.

"Hyung, apa kau sungguhan butuh ponselmu kembali? Sepertinya mereka bisa berkelahi dengan baik." ujar Donghae.

"Ya aku perlu ponselku kembali."

"Apa di ponselmu ada hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat orang lain, sesuatu yang bagus?"

"Ya." Jungsoo mengiyakan.

"Hei, yang disana! everybody hentikan apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriak Donghae memanggil preman-preman itu.

"Apa urusan kalian!?" tanya preman tersebut.

"Kami punya sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan dengan bocah itu." Jawab Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menghampiri Kibum. Kibum menangis merengek ke bawah kaki Jungsoo, "Hyung tolong selamatkan aku kali ini. Aku berjanji akan mengambalikan ponsel yang tadi ku curi bila Hyung menolongku dari kumpulan preman itu."

"Ku rasa itu kesepakatan yang seimbang." Ujar Donghae.

"Kibum ingin keluar dari geng preman. Kalau ingin keluar bayar dulu 2 juta won pada kami." ujar preman tersebut.

Kibum sendiri sudah babak belur disiksa kumpulan preman-preman itu. Donghae mengampiri Jungsoo, "Hyung perkelahian dengan kawanan preman itu tak adil karena kita hanya berdua, serta jumlah preman itu sangat banyak."

Jungsoo mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Aku memiliki cukup banyak uang. Jika kalian percaya diri, datang dan bawa dompet ini. Ia benar. Aku adalah kakaknya". Jungsoo memberitahukan kedepan para preman itu bahwa dia adalah kakak dari Kim Kibum. Jungsoo menantang para preman itu untuk mengambil uang di dompetnya.

Para preman itu bermain pisau. "Jika itu dompet kosong, kau akan meninggal". Akhirnya kedua preman menyerang Jungsoo, namun dengan kemampuan bela diri Jungsoo sebagai prajurit pasukan khusus, kedua preman itu dilibas.

"Hyung ayo kita pukul habis geng preman itu. Keluarkan semua senjata yang kalian miliki." Tantang Donghae. Kawanan preman itu marah dan mengeluarkan semua pisau mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jungsoo sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Donghae itu yang menyulut amarah para preman-preman.

"Setidaknya tidak ada yang punya pistol." ujar Donghae.

Tak lama para preman-preman itupun menyerang Donghae serta Jungsoo. Donghae bersembunyi di belakang Jungsoo. Tak tahu para preman itu kalau ternyata Donghae adalah atasan Jungsoo.

...

"Dokter Lee, pemuda tadi memang kabur karena ada keluarga yang mencarinya." ujar perawat Choi pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan menemui keluarganya."

Eunhyuk datang menemui wali pasien motor yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, dan saat dia datang menghampirinya Eunhyuk mengenali wanita itu yang mengenakan pakaian militer. Wanita itu yang tadi menelepon.

"Heechul-ssi?"

Heechul menoleh. "Eunhyuk-ssi? Jadi kau yang menangani pasien yang aku cari. Dimana pasiennya, dan aku juga minta catatan medis kesehatannya." (Heechul mengira Jungsoo yang masuk rumah sakit)

"Maaf tapi ini bukan rumah sakitmu dan dia bukan pasienmu." Ujar Eunhyuk menolak. "Ini adalah hal yang menarik. Selalu saja ada pria yang terlibat diantara kita."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berdebat. Aku ingin rekam medis itu segera karena bagiku dia orang yang sangat penting." ujar Heechul mendesak. "Apa pasien itu benar-benar terluka parah atau tidak?" tanya Heechul. "Kau sebagai dokter yang bertugas menanganinya tapi malah tidak tahu pasiennya melarikan diri." kritik Heechul. "Kenapa pasiennya bisa pergi?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Itulah yang mau aku tanyakan. Aku pikir pasien kabur tanpa membayar biaya rumah sakit. Karena kau sudah disini, kenapa tak kau bayar sekalian? Perawat Choi cari pemuda itu ditoilet dan jika tidak ketemu, tarik biaya rumah sakit dari Heechul-ssi." ujar Eunhyuk, lalu ia pergi dari ruangan gawat darurat.

"Hei jangan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mau ambil pusing." Tegur Heechul.

Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan. "Letnan. Kami sudah menangkap seorang pasien sebanyak dua kali yang tidak ingin dirawat, aku berpikir rumah sakit telah melakukan yang terbaik yang kami bisa." ujar Eunhyuk lalu pergi.

...

Eunhyuk datang menemui temannya sesama dokter. "Ji Soo-ya, Kim Heechul ada di ruangan gawat darurat." Ujar Eunhyuk antusias.

"Apa dia Kim Heechul dari akademi kemiliteran?" tanya Ji Soo.

"Iya", jawab Eunhyuk. "Si gadis militer tak sopan dan kasar yang magang dengan kita." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau adalah ullzang yang telah mencuri Senior yang ditaksir oleh Kim Heechul." ujar Ji Soo.

Tapi Eunhyuk malah tertawa saat Ji Soo menyebutnya ullzang. Dia tak habis pikir Ji Soo menyebutnya ullzang. "Apa kau ullzang jika matamu besar? Apa kau ullzang jika hidungmu tinggi? Semua itu hanya pengaruh make up."

"Tapi bagiku kau cantik meskipun make upmu dihapus." ujar Ji Soo.

Kata-kata Ji Soo membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kenapa Heechul ada di ruangan gawat darurat?" tanya Ji Soo.

"Kekasihnya terluka, tapi menurutku usia kekasihnya masih 20 tahun?" tebak Eunhyuk. "Bukankah dia gila? ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kekasih Heechul adalah seorang prajurit, meskipun awalnya aku sedikit tak percaya karena setahuku pasien itu berambut panjang. Kisah percintaan mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan militer. Kekasih Heechul adalah seorang Busagwan (perwira militer atau pemimpin pasukan), pangkat militer yang lebih tinggi dari Kopral Kepala.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu pangkat dalam militer?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yang penting, pacarnya adalah seorang bintara. Bahkan dia akan mengambil ujian kualifikasi. Dan Heechul adalah perwira, lulusan dari Akademi Militer Korea. Plus dia dokter tentara dan ayahnya adalah jenderal bintang tiga. Mereka adalah pasangan kontroversi."

"Lalu siapa yang menitip ponsel padaku kalau begitu?" Ujar Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya.

...

Jungsoo dan Donghae membawa Kibum balik ke UGD. Jungsoo melihat Heechul, dan Heechul berdiri melihat mereka di lorong rumah sakit. Perawat dan Donghae membawa Kibum untuk dirawat.

Heechul mendekati Jungsoo. "Apa yang terjadi, aku mendengar kau terluka, tapi di depan mataku kau baik-baik saja. Ikut aku." ujar Heechul.

...

Perawat memanggil Eunhyuk. Ia kaget melihat wajahnya Kibum.

"Dia mengalami 'kecelakaan' yang menyedihkan." Ujar Donghae.

"Aku tahu kalau luka-luka itu akibat perkelahian, kau dan temanmu-lah yang memukuli Kibum." Tuduh Eunhyuk. "Kim Kibum, dia dan temannya kan yang sudah memukulimu?"

"Bukan dia orang yang memukuliku. Dia orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku." Ujar Kibum.

Tapi Eunhyuk tak mempercayainya. Donghae duduk di ranjang dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak akan percaya pada apapun yang dia katakan, kan?" ujar Donghae.

Tapi Eunhyuk tak menanggapinya.

"Aku akan memberimu obat penghilang rasa sakit dan kau juga perlu di X-ray. Perawat Kim panggil aku jika hasil x-ray sudah keluar dan perawat Choi tolong hubungi bagian keamanan karena aku akan memeriksa rekaman CCTV setelah itu aku akan memanggil polisi." Ujar Eunhyuk, ia pun pergi keluar.

Donghae mengikuti Eunhyuk keluar. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Anak itu,,"

"Apakah dia adalah anakmu?" ujar Eunhyuk memotong pembicaraan. Ia segera menelepon polisi, tapi belum sempat terhubung dengan polisi Donghae melempar ponsel tersebut dan menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh.

"Paseinmu itu... Dia mencuri ponsel temanku, karena itulah kami ke sini mencarinya. Kami melihatnya dipukul oleh sekumpulan geng dan kami membantunya."

"Kau membantu pencuri yang telah mencuri ponsel temanmu? Aku lebih percaya, bahwa kau lah geng itu."

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan polisi."

"Kembalikan ponselku." Pinta Eunhyuk.

Donghae malah memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke kantung celananya. "Aku dan temanku adalah seorang tentara yang sedang liburan. Jika kami ketahuan terlibat dalam kasus kekerasan, itu akan sangat merepotkan. Akan ada banyak dokumen yang harus kami isi. Aku mohon kerja samamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Ujar Eunhyuk menolak menurut.

Donghae menunjukkan kalung pengenalnya, tapi itu tidak membuktikan apapun karena semua pria Korea memilikinya, lalu ia menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, tapi Donghae juga tahu kalau Eunhyuk bisa menganggap itu palsu.

"Kau lulusan mana? Karena ini adalah RS. Haesung, apa kau alumni Universitas Myungin?" tanya Donghae.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Heechul? Mungkin kalian seangkatan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Apa kau... si Kopral Kepala atau yang lebih tinggi atau semacamnya itu?"

"Yang kau maksud, Busagwan?"

"Ya, Busagwan. Apa itu kau?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau harus ikut denganku. Aku mengenal seseorang yang bisa membuktikan identitasku."

...

Jungsoo dan Heechul berbicara empat mata.

"Sudah sangat lama ya?"

"Iya." Jawab Jungsoo dengan bahasa formal resmi.

"Kau pasti kesulitan untuk menghindar dariku. Tapi, kau gagal."

"Ya."

"Kapan kita bisa bicara lebih santai tanpa melihat pangkat kita? Oh iya! Kau pasti langsung mengabaikanku jika bukan karena pangkatku ini."

"Iya, benar."

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Ujar Heechul kesal. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengabaikanku, tak mengangkat telfonku, tak membiarkanku tahu kabarmu, sampai kapan kau mau terus menghindariku. Aku tahu kalau kau punya alasan melakukan semua itu, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Alasan saya bukanlah seperti yang Anda pikirkan sekarang. Saya harap Anda tak berpikir begitu, saya menghindar demi kebaikan Anda, Letnan Kim. Hati saya sudah berubah. Dan saya tak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hati. Hanya itu."

Heechul tak percaya.

"Saya sudah selesai mengatakan alasannya."

"Tidak, kau belum selesai mengatakannya." Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jungsoo permisi lalu balik kanan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Awas jika kau pergi. Berhenti (Jungsoo masih jalan terus). Park Jungsoo, berhenti (masih jalan). Sersan Mayor Park Jungsoo (Barulah Jungsoo berhenti). Apa kau tak punya sopan santun pada atasan yang memanggilmu?"

Jungsoo berbalik dan hormat pada Heechul, ia lurus menatap ke depan.

"Berdiri di sini. Sampai besok. Berdiri di sini sampai kau mati. Aku tak akan pernah menerima hormatmu." Ujar Heechul.

Donghae datang dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae menurunkan tangan Jungsoo dan menegur Heechul yang telah menyalahgunakan pangkatnya.

"Aku hanya memberi pelajaran untuk tentara pengecut, ada apa?"

"Aku kesini untuk menyembuhkan kehormatan prajurit kami." Jawab Donghae. "Konfirmasi identitas kami padanya."

"Dia tidak akan mempercayai apa yang akan aku katakan."

"Aku lebih percaya pada kenalanku dari orang yang baru kutemui. Beritahu aku." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, kau harus melaporkan mereka berdua. Mereka adalah prajurit yang melarikan diri." Jawab Heechul lalu ia pergi.

Perkataan Heechul sudah membuat Eunhyuk percaya.

"Dokter, aku minta ponselku kembali." Pinta Jungsoo.

"Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi identitas kalian dan ponsel Jungsoo-ssi di bawa Donghae-ssi." (ponsel yang digunakan Eunhyuk untuk menelfon polisi tadi adalah ponsel Jungsoo).

Donghae memberikan ponsel pada Jungsoo. "Apa urusan kami sudah selesai?" Tanya Donghae.

"Identitasmu memang sudah terkonfirmasi tapi masalah serangan itu adalah masalah yang berbeda, ikuti aku."

...

Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae ke runag CCTV. Petugas menyuruh mereka menunggu 5 menit untuk mencari video yang mereka ingin lihat. Mereka menunggu di koridor.

Eunhyuk bersandar di koridor dan berpegangan pada besi yang tertempel di dinding. Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama. Donghae tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk refleks dan langsung bersedekap. Donghae menjauhkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kim Heechul?" Tanya Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami masuk akademi militer yang sama."

Eunhyuk tampak puas.

"Apa kau mau mengkonfirmasinya setelah identitasku tadi? Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?" tanya Donghae.

"Pembunuh biasanya memang terlihat ramah."

"Benar juga."

"Kau membuatku takut sekarang. Hanya ada kita di sini."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku selalu melindungi wanita cantik, orang tua dan anak-anak. Itulah prinsipku."

"Baguslah. Aku salah satu dari prinsipmu."

"Tidak, kok?"

"Yang kau maksud itu aku ini orang tua?"

Donghae tersenyum.

"Big boss, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Lee Donghae. Kalau nama dokter?" Tanya Donghae balik.

"Lee Eunhyuk."

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

...

Jungsoo menemui Kibum. "Aku tahu kau suka olahraga, aku juga suka Judo. Kenapa kau tadi diam saja saat dipikuli."

"Dengan begitu masalahnya akan cepat selesai. Bagaimana Jungsoo hyung tahu kkalauaku suka olahraga?"

"Aku melihat saat kau dipukuli tadi, karena dalam olahraga yang pertama mereka pelajari adalah dipukuli dulu baru kemudian belajar menyerang."

"Aku dulu pemain taekwondo dari SD sampai masuk SMA." Kata Kibum.

"Apa kau jago?"

"Aku pernah memenangkan mendali emas. Dan.."

Perawat Kim masuk dan menanyakan nama keluarga Kibum.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki keluarga."

"Aku adalah keluarganya." Ujar Jungsoo.

...

Eunhyuk menonton video perkelahian Donghae, ia heboh sekali, "bagus, bagus sekali!" "iya begitu". Ia sampai memberi aba-aba. Donghae tertawa melihatnya.

Mereka keluar ruang CCTV. "Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah salah paham tadi."

"Tidak masalah. Dokter, tolong obati lukaku." Donghae menunjuk perut sebelah kirinya yang terluka. Eunhyuk malah menekan bagian yang terluka itu dengan keras. Donghae kesakitan.

"Kau jago akting juga." tuduh Eunhyuk

"Astaga. Aku tidak akting."

Donghae menunjukkan lukanya. Eunhyuk tak menyangka kalau Donghae tidak berbohong lalu ia membawa Donghae untuk ia rawat.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan luka itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengobati luka Donghae.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat menjalankan tugas sebagai buruh, begitulah tentara seharusnya terluka."

"Pekerjaan yang aneh, ya? Kau terkena luka tembakan, saat kau melakukan tugas buruh. Ini adalah luka tembak (sambil menunjuk bekas luka Donghae)."

"Kau pernah melihat luka tembak?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Aku melihatnya tapi tidak di Korea tapi di Afrika saat aku menjadi sukarelawan."

"Aku mendapat luka tembak itu saat perang di Norwegia." Ujar Donghae mengaku. "Tembakan itu jatuh seperti hujan, tapi, aku harus melewatinya untuk menyelamatkan temanku."

"Siapa nama prajurit itu?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Apa Private Ryan" (merujuk pada film "Saving Private Ryan"). Tebak Eunhyuk."

Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menjahit lukamu dan bisa dilepas minggu depan. Apa ada rumah sakit di markas tentara?"

"Tapi aku maunya ke rumah sakit ini walaupun jaraknya lebih jauh. Apa aku bisa datang ke sini tiap hari?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa datang 3 atau 4 kali seminggu jika kau ingin cepat sembuh."

"Apa kau mau menjadi dokterku?"

"Hanya untuk sterilisasi saja. Tak perlu dokter pribadi untuk itu."

"Tapi, aku perlu. Terutama... jika dokternya itu cantik."

"Jika kau memilih dokter berdasarkan penampilan mereka, kau tidak salah pilih. Aku akan mengobatimu pukul 2 siang."

"Dokter biasanya tak punya pacar. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk."

"Tentara biasanya tak punya pacar. Karena mereka selalu berperang."

"Siapa yang tahu?"

...

Jungsoo selesai lari pagi dan kembali ke markas. Boneka yang dikasih Kwang Soo sekarang jadi mainan para tentara, bahkan mereka mendandani boneka itu seperti tentara.

Donghae sibuk memilih baju yang bagus padahal keduanya tampak sama. Ia minta pendapat Jungsoo yang baru masuk.

"Kapten mau kemana berpakaian bagus begitu." Tanya Jungsoo.

"Aku mau ke Rumah Sakit Haesung untuk mensterilkan lukanya."

"Di markas kita juga ada Rumah Sakit tapi kapten bersikeras mau ke RS. Haesung." Ujar seorang tentara menjelaskannya pada Jungsoo.

"Kita harus sehat agar bisa melindungi negara kita. Aku ingin dirawat di RS. Haesung yang memiliki staf dan peralatan terbaik, jadi aku bisa sembuh dengan cepat dan melindungi bangsaku." Ujar Donghae.

Jungsoo tahu kalau Donghae hanya ingin ketemu dokter cantik itu. Jungsoo ingin ikut karena ia juga ada urusan disana.

...

Ternyata Donghae kesana untuk membayar semua biaya rumah sakit Kibum. Dan Donghae meninggalkan mereka untuk menemui dokter pujaan hatinya.

Jungsoo memastikan agar Kibum minum obatnya dengan benar.

"Terima kasih Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa mengganti uangmu Hyung dan aku tak mau Jungsoo Hyung menceramahiku lagi."

"Tidak akan. Pergilah." Jawab Jungsoo singkat lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mencuri ponselmu."

"Permintaan maafmu diterima." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Tunggu. Dipukul ataupun membayar mereka tak akan berhasil, bagaimana kau bisa bebas dari gengster?"

"Aku pergi ke tempat di mana mereka tak bisa mengikutiku."

"Di mana itu?"

Jungsoo terdiam.

...

"Eunhyuk kedatangan pasien gawat dan harus naik ke atas ranjang dorong untuk memegang luka pasien. Donghae melihatnya dan ia membantu untuk mendorong ranjang tersebut karena mereka harus menuju ke ruang operasi dengan cepat.

Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke ruang operasi dan Donghae diluar, sekarang jam 12 siang lewat. Donghae duduk di bangku tunggu. Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang operasi sudah jam 10 malam lewat dan Donghae sudah pergi.

...

Donghae sedang nge-Gym. Ponselnya berbunyi, ia mengangkatnya, dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendengar kalau tadi kau datang ke rumah sakit. Aku minta maaf karena tak menepati janji karena tadi ada pasien darurat."

"Apa pasienmu masih hidup?"

"Iya, aku sudah menyelamatkan pasien tadi."

"Syukurlah. Jadi, ini nomormu?" tannya Donghae.

"Ya."

"Jadi, kau mendapat nomorku."

"Kau juga bisa menyimpan nomorku."

"Aku ingin menemuimu besok.

"Apa kau memang pria yang blak-blakan?"

"Yang kumaksud adalah berobat."

"Iya. Itu juga yang kumaksudkan."

"Sepertinya bukan."

"Kau harus percaya pada doktermu. Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Apa akan bahaya jika aku tak meminumnya? Apa aku akan dirawat inap nantinya?"

"Kau besok datang jam berapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Lupakan soal itu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga."

"Boleh, datang saja ke rumah sakit."

...

Donghae memakai pakaian yang keren, ia memesan tiket nonton melalui ponselnya. Eunhyuk di dalam lift memperbaiki riasannya.

Donghae melihat ada berita perang di TV rumah sakit. Ia kemudian mendapat telfon dari atasannya. Ia mengatakan kalau ia ada di RS. Haesung. Donghae naik masuk ke dalam lift dan Eunhyuk keluar dari lift disebelahnya. Mereka tak saling ketemu.

Donghae menelfon Eunhyuk, "Eunhyuk-ssi, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu karena ada urusan mendadak."

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Di atap rumah sakit."

Eunhyuk menyusulnya.

...

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku." Ujar Donghae.

Ada helikopter yang akan mendarat di atap rumah sakit. Eunhyuk mengira kalau ada keadaan darurat dan menyuruh Donghae untuk ke lantai bawah.

"Helikopter tersebut untuk menjemputku."

"Apa terjadi perang?" Tanya Eunhyuk panik.

"Perang terjadi setiap hari tapi kali ini bukan di Korea jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kenapa helikopter datang menjemputmu? Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal. Kita harus bertemu akhir pekan nanti. Di suatu tempat selain di sini." Pinta Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan pengobatanmu?"

"Luka itu pasti akan sembuh. Nanti kita akan menonton film bersama."

Eunhyuk diam saja. Helikopter sudah mendarat.

"Aku sudah tak punya waktu, aku butuh jawabanmu. Iya atau tidak?"

"Iya." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae puas karena Eunhyuk sudah berjanji, ia akan memegang janji Eunhyuk lalu ia menuju helikopter.

Sebelum masuk ke helikopter, ia berbalik menatap Eunhyuk lagi.

Eunhyuk melihat ke arah helikopter yang membawa Donghae pergi.

...

Sekarang angkatan khusus di dalam pesawat tempur. Mereka sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ada yang mengkomando mereka dari headset kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan menyuruh mereka untuk siap-siap terjun.

Donghae dan Jungsoo juga ada disana, mereka melepas kalung pengenal mereka.

"Kenapa kita harus melepaskan kalung ID tag?" Ujar seorang tentara baru.

"Saat kita mati saat bertugas, mayat kita harus tetap tidak teridentifikasi." Jawab Jungsoo.

Pintu pesawat terbuka, dan mereka bersiap terjun untuk sebuah misi yang menanti mereka.

"Sekarang kita ada dimana?" Ujar salah satu tentara sebelum terjun dari helikopter.

"Afganistan." jawab Donghae

.

.

.

TBC

Semoga puas dengan demilihan pemainnya. Maaf kalau masih kayak sinopsis. :D


End file.
